Take Care Of The Fish
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: When Xanxus, Tsuna and their subordinates receive pet fish from a not-so-mysterious person and orders to "take care of the fish", what will they do? Will the fish even last a day? A random story, written only for entertainment.


**Take Care of the Fish**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, Mockingjay Rose here. Yes, I've got a new obsessions: Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And my obsessions normally lead to me writing fanfictions.<strong>

**Ugh, this story is completely random, and there isn't much of a point. It's just for pure entertainment ^^**

**Whatever. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**A/N: In my story, Gola Mosca is still the cloud guardian. He hasn't been destroyed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-XANXUS-<strong>

When Xanxus entered his study, he was pissed to see a gigantic rectangular object on his desk. His desk was for him to rest his legs on only, and he did not hesitate to give it a tremendous kick.

The glass shattered and a small orange fish flew out, crashing onto the wet carpet. Satisfied, Xanxus sat down and slammed his legs on the desk.

Lussuria chose the exact moment to enter the room. When he saw the smashed fish tank, the writhing fish and the enormous amount of spilt water, he freaked out.

"Bossu-! The fish!"

Xanxus glared at Lussuria. "Clean up and take that scum away, trash," he ordered.

"But Boss~! You're supposed to take care of the fish!"

"Are you giving me orders?" Xanxus glowered dangerously.

"N-no, Bossu~! But didn't you get the letter?"

_Letter? _Xanxus stood up and examined the mess he had caused. Sure enough, there was a sealed letter taped onto the fish tank. He hastily tore it open, not bothering to open it "like a man."

The Ninth's Dying Will Flame seal appeared, and the words read:

_**Take care of the fish.**_

Mmmm. _The old man must be up to something, _he realized.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" he suddenly snapped at Lussuria, "Clean up and save that scum on the floor."

"Yes, Bossu~," Lussuria replied. To the dying fish, he said, "C'mon, Scum-chan. Big Sis Luss will take very good care of you~"

**-SQUALO-**

"VOOOI! WHO THE HELL PUT A FISH TANK ON MY BED?"

Then he noticed a letter stuck onto the tank.

_**Take care of the fish.**_

He glared at the stupid looking blue fish that was swimming around in circles as moved the tank onto the floor. Then he tried to go to sleep.

Except that the fish was… well it was making fish noises. VERY LOUD FISH NOISES.

"VOOOI! WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

The fish swam noisily, spitting tiny stones onto the glass. Squalo stuck his fingers into his ears, trying to have some silence.

"VOOOI! SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

_Blurp…Blurp…Blurp…_

_**Take care of the fish…**_

"VOOOI! _I'LL "'TAKE CARE OF YOU!'_" He dug through a pocket in his coat, which was hanging nearby. Finally he found his box weapon.

"_Grande Pioggia Squalo!_"

**-LUSSURIA-**

Lussuria carried Xanxus' almost dead fish into his room, where his own yellow fish was.

"Hello, Fishy-chan. Meet your new friend!" he said, his eyes glittering, "I hope one of you is a guy and the other is a chick. I want fish babies~!"

He dumped Xanxus' fish into the tank. Scum-chan thrashed wildly, spraying water out of the tank. Then it started chasing after Lussuria's fish.

"Oooh~ They are in love, mou~" Lussuria said obsessively, watching Scum-chan biting Fishy-chan's tail.

For a long time, Lussuria watched the two fish , completely unaware that they were trying to kill each other.

_AN HOUR LATER…_

"I'm so sorry, Boss! Your fish ate my fish and then it died of indigestion!"

"_WHAT?_"

**-MAMMON-**

"Here's your seventy-eight Euros, kid," the man at the counter said to Mammon. "Thanks for bringing us such a rare fish."

"I gave you such a discount…" muttered Mammon, "The pet shop across the road from here sells these fish for seventy-eight fifty. Too bad they don't buy from customers."

"Uh, kid!" the man said, putting on a fake smile, "Have a nice day!"

Mammon left the shop, fingering the money. Then he went to deposit it at a bank. When he returned to the headquarters, he was greeted by a somewhat frantic Lussuria.

"Mammon~ Can you please create illusions of our fish in our tanks?"

"Good grief… I don't do anything without payment. Besides, I can't do illusions of things when I don't know what they look like."

"It's all the Boss's fault! Scum-chan ate Fishy-chan!"

"Why should you care so much about a fish?"

"The Ninth told us to take care of it. What will he think of us when he discovers that the Varia can't take care of their fish?"

"I sold mine to a pet shop."

"Huh? _You did what?_!"

**-BELPHEGOR AND LEVIATHAN-**

"How dare you kill the Prince's fish!"

Levi was the clumsiest member of the Varia, not to mention the least popular, according to Mammon, and it was quite obvious that Levi _was _very clumsy. He had knocked down Bel's fish tank, and Bel wasn't going to let him go without inflicting a few scars.

Bel flicked his wrists, and dozens of knives appeared. Levi quickly left the room.

"Ushishishi~ Scared, Levi?" With another flick of his wrist, the knives flew at Levi in all directions. "There isn't space for any fear in the Varia.

"You're the Lightning Guardian, right? The one who takes the damage of the Family? Ushishishi~ Take all the damage of my knives!" More knives flew at Levi, until he was completely restrained by the almost-invisible wires.

Bel lifted Levi's fish tank and grinned widely before dumping it on his fellow member's head. "That should teach you a lesson. Don't mess with the Prince."

**-GOLA MOSCA-**

The Mosca examined the room with his artificial eyes. All was well.

_Twitch._

Its artificial eyes darted across the room and fell upon a fish tank on the table. The movement was from a small purple fish, but the robot had no idea what it was.

"_TARGET LOCKED. TARGED LOCKED. BEGIN ATTACK. BEGIN ATTACK."_

It raised its fingers and dozens of bullets flew at the fish. Then it finished it off by launching bombs.

"_TARGET DESTRUCTED, TARGET DESTRUCTED. MISSION COMPLETE, MISSION COMPLETE."_

**-SASAGAWA RYOHEI-**

"Kyoko! You going somewhere?"

Sasagawa Ryohei jumped up from the floor, where he was doing his daily "one thousand EXTREME pushups." He watched his younger sister grab a shopping bag full of cakes.

"Yes, onii-chan. I'm going to Tsuna-kun's house to give them some cakes."

"Oh, Sawada. Give him an EXTREME hello!"

When Kyoko left the room, he continued his pushups. "Three hundred and forty… three hundred and five… three hundred and… I'VE EXTREMELY LOST COUNT!"

"Onii-chan?" he heard Kyoko call out at the door, "A package has arrived!"

In a flash, Ryohei was downstairs. He said goodbye to Kyoko, accepted the package, and set it on the kitchen table. After tearing up the wrapping paper, he found a fish in a water-filled plastic bag and a letter which told him to take care of the fish.

"EXTREMELY CONFUSED!" he yelled, "Who would give me a fish?"

He took the bag and went into Kyoko's room, which had a small and empty fish tank. With a pair of scissors, he cut the top of the bag and poured the entire contents into the tank.

"Mmmm," he said, "Now where was that fish raising guide Kyoko has?"

Eventually he found it in a box beside the tank. "Mmmm… Feed the fish once a day…"

He looked at the fish. "FEED THE FISH!" he yelled, "TO THE EXTREME!" Then he began to tip all of the fish food he found into the tank.

He only realized that he had overfed it and that the food was long expired after his yellow fish started floating with its bulging belly up.

**-TSUNA, GOKUDERA AND LAMBO-**

"Good afternoon, Tenth!" Gokudera called out cheerfully. He walked through the door to his beloved Boss's house.

"Gokudera-kun! Did you get a fish and a weird letter with a flame seal from the Ninth? Lambo and I got them."

Gokudera nodded and produced a water-filled plastic bag. A bright red fish swam around lively, showing off its brilliant scales. "Somebody gave them to me on the way here. I didn't get a tank though.

"Why don't you put the fish in my tank? My orange fish and Lambo's green one should be happy to have a friend."

That's what they did.

_Ding dong…_

"Tsu-kun! Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan are here?"

Tsuna looked stunned. "K-Kyoko-chan?" he stammered. Then he panicked. His pajamas were still on the floor, there was an embarrassing stuffed toy on his bed, and a few of his failed test results were sticking out of a drawer.

"Don't worry, leave it to me, Tenth!" Gokudera said brightly, "Go greet our guests, I'll clean up for you!"

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun! Mom, I'm coming!"

"Hello, Tsuna-kun," greeted Kyoko-chan, "Where's Lambo and I-Pin-chan?"

Tsuna quickly told them that the kids had gone with Bianchi and Reborn to buy takoyaki. Then they all went upstairs into Tsuna's bedroom.

Haru and Kyoko-chan loved the orange, green and red fish. "Wow, they are so cute!" exclaimed Haru, "Are they hungry?"

"Oh… I don't have fish food…"

"It's okay!" said Kyoko-chan pleasantly, "I use to have a pet fish. I might have some fish food at home."

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan!"

Haru opened her bag and took out a cake. "We'll get you the fish food, Tsuna-san. Now why don't we eat some cake? We can even feed the fish some."

"Erm…okay."

So they all ate cake and chatted about all sorts of things. The red, green and orange fish were long forgotten. After about two hours, Gokudera suddenly noticed something.

"Tenth! Our fish are dead! I'm so sorry! I should have never allowed the girls to feed them cake!"

"…HIII?"

**-YAMAMOTO-**

"Yo, dad!" greeted Yamamoto as he went to help out at his dad's sushi restaurant, "Did you buy me a fish?"

"You want a fish, Takeshi? We can have tuna tonight."

Yamamoto laughed at his dad's misunderstanding. "No, there's a fish tank in my bedroom, with a fancy letter saying 'Take care of the fish'."

"No, it must be from a friend."

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed. "The fish must be rare. It's blue. I've only seen orange, black, white and red ones."

"How thoughtful of them."

Yamamoto stretched. "Dad, I'm going to baseball practice now. Watch over the fish for me, okay?"

And he was out of the door, and for the rest of the day, he thought not once of the blue fish.

**-HIBARI-**

When Hibari discovered a large fish tank on the roof of his school, he naturally got mad. He whipped out his tonfas, scanning around for the rule-breaker who had left it there. Then he spotted the elegant envelope attached to the glass tank. He opened it, and on top of the letter was a small Flame. There wasn't much text—there was just one sentence, and no signature.

_**Take care of the fish.**_

"Who are you, to order me around?"

He tore up the letter and threw the pieces into the tank, where they floated. Then he lay down and fell asleep.

Do you remember the time when Hibari woke at a hospital at the sound of a leaf falling? Well apparently he could wake up at the sound of a fish spitting out a stone.

Hibari glared at the purple fish. "I'll bite you to death."

The tonfas couldn't exactly hit the fish, so he simply reached into the tank, grabbed the "little herbivore" and threw it outside of the school grounds.

Satisfied, he fell asleep, not aware that the fish was being eaten by dogs.

**-CHROME-**

Ken and Chikusa peered at the small fish tank on the floor of their hideout. "I don't get why someone would send us a pet. We don't have the money to raise one!" growled Ken, "And who the hell would give anything to Chrome?"

"Ken… Chikusa…"

"What?" snapped Ken.

"The letter says that I need to take care of the fish."

"Well, we'll let you do whatever you want. I don't care. I'm going to buy snacks." With that, he stormed off. Chikusa followed behind.

Chrome dropped the letter she was clutching and put the fish in a small bowl. "I'm sorry," she told the letter, "I can't raise a fish. It will be better off in someone else's hands."

She took the fish to a pet shop. "Do you buy fish?" she asked timidly to the man at the counter. She showed him the dark blue fish.

"Yes we do!" the man at the counter said cheerfully, "In fact, I bought a fish just like the one you've got here this morning." _Wow, today must be my lucky day. Two people want to sell me rare fish!_ he thought.

"How much will you pay for it?"

"The one I bought this morning costed me seventy-eight bucks," he said. He looked at Chrome's condition and added, "But I can buy it off from you for eighty."

Chrome nodded and took the money. Now she could afford dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NINTH VONGOLA<strong>

The Ninth watched the guardians' actions through the cameras attached onto the tanks and in some cases, the water filled plastic bags. The longer he watched, the more depressed he became.

Even after having the guardians know who had sent them, they still didn't try their best to take care of the fish. His greatest disappointments were his two Vongola Tenth candidates. Xanxus, that angry son of his, had smashed the tank, and Tsuna had let a crazy girl feed it cake, resulting in three fish deaths.

The guardians weren't any better. Squalo had used his Rain Shark box weapon to attack the fish, Lussuria let Xanxus's fish kill his and die of indigestion, and Mammon and Chrome had sold theirs. Levi had accidentally knocked over Bel's tank, and Bel had sought revenge.

Tsuna's Sun Guardian had no common sense. Sasagawa Ryohei had EXTREMELY overfed the fish. Hibari had killed his fish deliberately, and Yamamoto had forgotton about his.

"Boss? Why did you send a fish to that Varia robot? And why did you give one to that little cow kid?" a subordinate asked.

Timoteo sighed. "I know, I know, my test wasn't a particularly good idea. My test to see if they would obey my orders—the unimportant ones… well it failed dismally."

* * *

><p><strong>POLL TIME:<strong>

**Who do you think was the worst?**

**XANXUS**  
><strong>SQUALO<strong>  
><strong>LUSSURIA<strong>  
><strong>MAMMON<strong>  
><strong>BEL AND LEVI<strong>  
><strong>GOLA MOSCA<strong>  
><strong>RYOHEI<strong>  
><strong>TSUNA AND GOKUDERA AND LAMBO<strong>  
><strong>YAMAMOTO<strong>  
><strong>HIBARI<strong>  
><strong>CHROME<strong>

**Leave a reply by reviewing!**

**- Mockingjay Rose**


End file.
